Konoha no Kurenai Kitsune
by ErikArden
Summary: Naruto gets subjected to the Curse mark of Heaven as well as the Gogyō Fūin during the second round of the chunin exams. The result is something no one could have foreseen. Fem!Naru/Kiba slight Kakashi bashing.


Naruto didn't know what to do. He was hoisted in the air by the creepy chick that summoned the giant snake…by her tongue! She knew who he was, what he was, and didn't seem even slightly worried, and that worried Naruto since even the Jonins he "knew" seemed somewhat leery of taking him too lightly when he was upset.

"_Gogyō Fūin_!"

Pain. Pain like he'd never felt before ripped through his body emanating from the seal on his stomach. Not his stomach its self he noticed detachedly in some deep recess of his mind, but from the seal and it seemed to radiate from there through his chakra coils. The fire of the Kyuubi's chakra in his system quickly started bleed away, but more than that, he felt his chakra also retreating—becoming more sluggish—as the Kyuubi's left him. Frantically he held onto what little bit of fiery chakra was left as he felt his vision slowly darkening. Doing so changed the course of history.

The small portion of the fox's chakra in his system seemed to act as a stimulant and kept him barely awake and aware, but Naruto decided to "play dead" like he had so many times as a child in the streets. He felt himself flung across the small clearing. He heard Sakura screaming his name and heard the whistle of an incoming weapon as he impacted the tree. Before he had a chance to fall the kunai thrown by his pink-haired-banshee-teammate snagged his clothing and halted any fall, leaving him suspended.

He listened and watched through slited eyes as Sakura, yes Sakura, berated Sasuke. It seemed to have done the trick as shortly after he leapt into action and even seemed to be defending himself well against the freak. It was helped by the fact that, when he was able to see his eyes, he noticed that the Uchiha had unlocked the second tomo in both eyes. But before long it became apparent that the snake summoner had been toying with them, as even after getting hit with a powerful fire jutsu, seemed to shrug it off. He used some technique that seemed to freeze both his teammates in place yet again, but left him unaffected; probably due to them believing him to be unconscious and not worth the effort to waste chakra on.

While this had been happening Naruto had gathered a small amount of chakra and adhered himself to the tree he had been pinned to, then removed the kunai and waited to see what would happen. He heard that man, because it was obvious he wasn't what he appeared to be as his face peeled away, taunt his teammates. But what made his blood run cold was hearing his give his name, Orochimaru.

Contrary to popular belief Naruto wasn't stupid, far from it. He just learned early on not to care too much about his book learning in the academy because no matter how well he actually did on the tests, he would always fail. By the time Iruka-sensei came into the picture the habit had been ingrained so much he never thought to change the habit. One thing he knew, better than anything else he learned in the classes, were the lives of the Hokages and what they were famous for. He KNEW that Orochimaru was the student of the Old Man's that had betrayed the village and knew, without a doubt, that his team was in more trouble than they could handle.

It was at that moment he noticed the snake do a couple hand-signs and saw his face contort and his neck start to stretch. He knew it would mean nothing good for his friends, and that he couldn't stop the bastard from doing what he was trying. At least not completely. He gathered the last small bit of the Kyuubi's chakra in his system and attempted something very stupid. He put his hands in a ram seal and focused on what he had heard one of the new chunin being instructed to do when no one knew he was around. With a small burst of orange flame he muttered "shunshin", disappearing from his spot attached to the tree and appearing directly in between Sasuke and onrushing serpentine head of Orochimaru.

The snake sannin had no time to draw back and bit Naruto on the shoulder, causing the already trembling genin to start to convulse. "DAMN YOU! That gift was meant for Sasuke!" The snake roared as his neck retracted back to his body. Nearly at once an throat shredding scream tore from the blonde's mouth as fiery orange chakra seemed to envelope him. "I don't have time to reapply the chemicals before the chakra being put off by the demon-brat draws unwanted attention. It seems you're going to have to wait for your present dear Sasuke-kun, but don't worry, I won't leave you wanting for long." With that he vanished in swirl of leaves, leaving behind two shell shocked genin staring in horrified transfixion at their loud mouthed teammate.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she was the first to some around, "We have to get out of here, fast. Whatever he did to Naruto the first time nearly drained him completely, and I have no clue what is going to happen now. Can you carry him, we need to move."

Sasuke nodded, not quite trusting his voice just yet. _'If whatever he did did this to Naruto I don't want to know what it would have done to me. I…I am in our dept here Naruto, so don't die on me before I can repay it.'_ Sasuke knelt down and picked up the blond, noticing him to be lighter than expected and grunted from the inferno that his teammate had become, even after the odd chakra that had surrounded him was no longer visible. "Your right Sakura, let's find somewhere defensible till at least the two of us are back to close to normal strength. Then we can worry about getting to the tower."

With that two left the scene and disappeared into the forest.

Minutes after the trio left a squad of ANBU, plus one Mitarashi Anko, arrived after feeling the strong spike of demonic chakra. Both left soon after, but Anko had the shredded, shed skin still thick with her old sensei's sent on it. It worried her that whatever seemingly had happened involved the little punk from before AND her old teacher, but was mollified that they seemed to have left separately, with his sent slightly more worn. Whatever the case, it didn't bode well and it needed to be reported to the Hokage, and soon.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that my older stories, all of them, are more than likely completely dead. If anyone wants them, feel free to pick it up and move on with it…the muse on those has left the building for me.**

**As for this one, I already know mostly what I want to write for the foreseeable future, so it should be in no danger of disappearing like my others. I got parts of this idea from EroSlackerMicha's story "He Said She Said", but this is running in a completely different direction than that story and I don't know that when it is done (I swear it will be finished) that any sequels will be following it.**

**No, there's no Sakura or Sasuke bashing, and while there will be SOME Kakashi bashing in this one, he's not going to be a completely stupid idiot, but he is still going to focus on Sasuke for the third round and piss off Naruko as well as a few others. Given the pairing, unlike HSSS Kiba isn't going to get bashed more than would be normal for being involved with someone. Anyone in a relationship, or that has ever been in one knows what I mean by that. **

**I'm in school full time, and care for all 4 of my kids. Meaning, that while chapter 1 will more likely hit the net soon, as it's already 90% laid out in my head, other chapters will come when I have time to maneuver them around other obligations…most likely 2-4 week intervals, but don't be surprised if it's longer than that. Beyond that, peace out!**

**~ErikArden**


End file.
